Marauders' files: No 7 Night Talks
by ColorfulandBlack
Summary: It was 2 in the morning, Thursday night, Marauders dormitory. James Potter lied wide awake in his bed thinking. Eventually, he got tired of his inner monologue and decided to ask for some answers.
1. Author's Note

**Hello, there beautiful people of fan fiction!**

 _ **I know everyone skip author's note but please I swear it will be short and it's super important!**_

 **First of all, this is my first posted fanfic ever and English isn't my native so:**

 *** If you noticed any grammar, vocabulary mistakes or something doesn't make sense in general, let me know.**

 *** And of course, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 *** Reviews are also helping you know :)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is fanfiction, so** **I OWE NOTHING** **! If I did, Marauders would probably have had their own book series. And since it is a fanfic, fight with me if you want, I can do whatever I please!**

 **This is random one-shot series I write for fun. I mean really random, here you've got #7 posted as first so... And it's pretty silly too. I have a couple of other Marauders one-shots but we'll see how it will work.**

 **It is a one-shot in three chapters (authors note, the story and comments, review responses etc.)**

 **If you'd like I can do requests, or try at least I'm not good at updating on a regular basis. Besides, I have tons of other unfinished stories. But hey, don't we all?**

 **And last but not least, I would like to thank all of the people and fanfic authors, with whom I had a pleasure to talk, who encouraged me to write. It isn't perfect, not sure if it is even good, but I had fun writing it and I'm hoping to improve my skills. So thank you for your kind words, you're amazing and I love you!**

 **Now, to the story!**

 **No seriously, go back to the top if you haven't read it**


	2. Night Talks

**Marauders' files**

 _ **#7 Night talks**_

Laying in his bed he recalled as Evans, gorgeous Evans, with her thick red hair and those beautiful shining green eyes, was chatting with her friends in the common room, not that James was eavesdropping or starring in the matter of fact. He tried to talk to her as well but as usual, she greeted him coldly with "Sod off Potter". Slightly discouraged he returned to his spot by the window and sat with the rest of the Marauders. The evening was long and rather peaceful. The boy glanced at his friends, Sirius who was thinking over his potion essay and Remus who was quietly explaining how to cast a certain spell to Peter.

"Your distant admiring Evans is too loud Prongs. Think you could tune it a bit down?" the heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Blacks huffed.

"What do you think they are talking about Pads?" Potter asked thoughtfully his eyes still on Lily.

"Does it matter? They gossip and giggle about everything" Sirius answered, his chin resting on his hand, looking towards the girls. To that, the group of Gryffindor girls burst into laughing. "See?" the raven haired boy gestured towards the girls and turned back to his homework.

"Give it a break James. She called you 'self-absorbed toerag' five times today" Remus joined the conversation to what Peter eagerly nodded. "And she cursed you, twice" the boy with sandy hair piped in.

"It only shows that she likes me," James said ruffling his hair. The other boys groaned. "I'll find out what are they talking about" he stated and got up. Slowly he walked toward the group, looking around with his arms behind his back to create an illusion of the casual walk past by. He stopped in front of the fireplace and 'casually' leaned against it. He fixed his glasses and flashed a grin to his friends who watched his attempt to woo the ginger prefect with great amusement. Even though his attention turned to the girls he didn't miss the conspiracy whispers between Padfoot and Wormtail. James ruffled his hair again and leaned forward a bit to hear better. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and almost tripped over a box with wood, standing next to the fireplace. The girls turned around at once and began giggling. Potter gave them his best charming smile looking straight at his crush. The redhead, however, rolled her eyes and announced it's time to move their conversation away from certain people, and invited all of her girlfriends to a sleepover. Naturally, James had planned to join the party and immediately offered that he could bring food and drinks from the kitchen. As one might suspect he failed miserably.

* * *

" _But why do girls have BFFs and guys don't? I mean what's so special about it? Guys have friends and girls have BFFs?"_

It was 2 in the morning, Thursday night, Marauders dormitory. James Potter lied wide awake in his bed thinking. He got tired of his inner monologue and decided to ask for some answers.

"Psst! Padfoot! Mate, you awake? " But Sirius only turned his back to James still asleep. With a frown, he looked around the dorm. His hazel eyes stopped at Peter's figure for a second but he quickly resigned from asking Wormtail. That's only left-

"Moony! Hey, Moony?! I need to talk to you!" He said a bit louder. With a huff, he got up, not bothering to wear anything on his Gryffindor t-shirt and reindeer patterned sweatpants he wore as his pyjama, he crept to his friend's bed watching his steps not to stumble over one of Marauders' trunks and carefully avoiding cracking plank where they used to hide firewhisky. He lowered his head, leaning forward the headboard and kept whispering Remus name over his ear. Finally, Lupin opened his eyes, slowly.

"Prongs? What are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"Great, you're not sleeping anymore! I've got a question for you!" James cried excitedly with his hushed voice.

"Can't it wait? Till noon? Or morning at least?" Moony answered sleepily.

"No, it can't! It's too important! I need answers now!" James rose from his previous squatting position and glued his eyes on Remus. Lupin looked tiredly on a clock.

"Jim, it's 2.15 A.M." he emphasised last two letters. "I'll talk to you in the morning" and he closed his eyes burying himself underneath the cover. But James wasn't to give up now when he had finally woken up his friend. He grabbed Remus by his shoulders and shook him awake.

"For Merlin's sake Prongs!" He yelled pushing James away and sitting on his bed. In the same time, they heard Sirius growl. Both Gryffindors turned their heads to their friend. But Black buried his head under a pillow and continued sleeping.

Remus turned back to James annoyed and warned "One question. Only one and I'm going back to sleep, understood?"

"Yeah, sure Moony!" He exclaimed. "Okay, so I've been wondering why only girls have BFFs. I mean they also have friends but look." The boy with unruly hair began his explanations. "We are friend with girls and vice versa. We are friends with guys and girls are friend with girls. But we only have friends and girls have BFFs. Why so?"

Remus looked extremely confused at first then he furrowed his brow and sighed. "I don't know James, maybe you should ask a girl about that" Lupin suggested but James just shook his head.

"But Moony! This isn't fair! It's like, they are closer to each other, like sisters! Why do people think guys can't be BFFs!? We're like brothers!" he whined loudly.

"Because we aren't gonna blab about boys, braid our hair, paint nails and have pillow fights, you wanker!" Both boys turned their heads surprised toward the direction from the voice came. Sirius wasn't sleeping anymore.

He was sitting on his bed, his hair tangled, eyes narrowed, glaring at Potter. "Besides no one would like to be BFFs with you Prongs if keep being so bloody annoying. Ask one more stupid question and I personally kick your sorry arse out of the dormitory." He threatened. "Go to sleep James" Sirius growled

"But Pads!" James pouted like a little child but both boys decided to ignore him.

"Go to sleep Prongs!" Raven haired boy ordered, slowly marking every word. He watched as James walked back to his bed with an offended expression on his face. When he was sure that Potter got back to bed Sirius lied down ready to get back to sleep. He heard that Remus also slid back to his bed and then the room went silent.

But it didn't last long because James spoke again. " Sirius?" He whispered, "You wouldn't like to be my BFF?" the question lingered in the air for a while before Black raised his head to looked at his friend. James, who sat cross legged on his bed had almost pleading expression written on his face.

"I thought I already am your BFF, mate" Sirius crossed his arms with an unimpressed look.

"So we are BFFs!" Potter exclaimed cheerfully jumping in Sirius' bed. "Can I braid your hair then?" He said grinning.

"Don't you dare Potter!" Black answered with a horrid expression trying to push his friend off his bed.

"Aw, come on! I bet you'll look cute in tiny braids!" James said excitingly, cupping his face with delight.

Hearing that Sirius took his pillow and hit his friend overbalancing him. With a loud thud, Prongs ended up on the floor. Cursing he quickly recovered, sitting on dusty planks Prongs fixed his glasses that were hanging on only one ear. Within seconds he ran to his own bed, grab his pillow and threw it. Sirius, too busy with laughing didn't notice the incoming danger. Pillow hit him with the soft thud. Then it was James turn to roar with laughter at his friend's dumbfounded expression.

"That's how you want to play it Prongs? I'll show you dirty fight" Padfoot growled with a low voice and a playful spark in his eyes. In no time he was by James' bed choking him with a pillow. Potter struggled to get away from Sirius jabbing him and kicking.

The fight was getting more and more forceful when it was suddenly interrupted by Remus. "Alright ladies, I reckon it's high time you went to sleep. Now!" Both Potter and Black, who now stood in the middle of the room, looked at Remus. Their faces were twisted in identical evil grins. With a battle scream, they attacked.

* * *

"I can't believe you've managed to sleep through that madness Wormtail." Remus shook his head while putting his books on his desk. "I was surprised Minnie didn't show up," he said with utter disbelief, his brow furrowed.

"It couldn't be that loud Moony, I'm a light sleeper," Peter assured his friends looking for his own books in the bag.

"And they think I'm hard to wake" Remus muttered under his breath and looked at the teacher who had begun the lesson.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone when they saw missing Marauders waltzing into Charms' classroom 10 minutes late. Neither was the usual greeting:

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, we missed you," professor Flitwick said when he saw his two students entering his classroom.

"Aw, we missed you too professor" James replied with a grin, which Sirius copied perfectly.

The thing that caused widespread amusement among Hogwarts students, and a facepalm from Remus, were James and Sirius, both wearing matching jackets that had written on the back ' _Best Mates Forever_ '.

 **Like it? Hate it?**

 **There is a magical button down there! Click it and see what is going to happen!**

V


	3. Final note

_Sadly, this is not another one-shot, believe me, I wish it was. My inspiration must have stayed home when I came to university, but don't worry I'm working on it._

I would like to greatly thank **Shanayaron** was the first person ever to review, follow and favourite my story. There are not enough words in the English language to describe how grateful and happy I was. That is the mighty combo every writer wishes for so _**THANK YOU! ***_ _throws confetti_ _ *****_

And so huge thank goes to **Angel Nerdarella** who favourited my one-shot. _**Thank you, I love you!**_

Also **cookies to everyone** who read it or at least click on it. Guys I hit **over a hundred** views! * _does the Futterwacken dance_ *

Anyway, that's all for now, keep your finger crossed for the quick new story. * _plays Don't Stop Believing and exit dramatically*_


End file.
